


The Quake

by MISSYriver



Series: Timeless Prompt Weekly Challenge [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lucy in Peril, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Noah might not be what he seems, Timeless Weekly Challenge, Wyatt freaking out, lyatt, wucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Week #6:Wyatt, Rufus, and Jiya meet Noah by accident when hanging out at a bar with Lucy after a bad mission that endangered Lucy’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story ran away with me so I really hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Please forgive any errors I tried to catch them all.
> 
> I wish I owed them but I can still love them.

**_April 18th 03:55 A.M._ **

Lucy stumbled through the predawn morning, her heart pounding in her chest and the sounds of footfalls echoed through the empty streets. She could hear the man behind her getting closer but she didn’t dare look. She lifted up her long skirt up so that she could hobble faster. The corset was making harder to breathe but she refused to give up now. She knew that if she could make to the Lifeboat, she’d be safe, but she still had at least five blocks before she even made it to the Lombard Pier and she had to do it on a swollen ankle.

She knew that Wyatt and Rufus would be waiting for her, they’d never leave without her. But, she was still running out of time. It was April 18th 1906 and in little over an hour at 05:12 A.M. a 7.8 magnitude earthquake would destroy almost 80 percent of the city, killing over 3,000 people. She knew that if she didn’t get to the Lifeboat soon, the chances of not only dying but losing their way home in the quake increased. If that wasn’t bad enough, the man from Rittenhouse was gaining on her.

**_April 17th 18:15 P.M._ **

She couldn’t imagine why Rittenhouse made the jump to 1906. What could have been so important to take such a huge risk so close to the quake? They tracked Emma to The Palace Hotel, where she met with two other men. They had been forced to separate when the other group broke apart Wyatt hated the plan but they needed to know why they were here, and what Emma was after. He’d told her to be careful and not to take any risks, and she had given him a quick hug and ran after her target.

She had followed the man to City Hall, where he stayed for over an hour, she was about to leave when he came out with three men. Two of them hurried off in a small motor vehicle while the larger man stayed with her target. She followed them into Chinatown, but the male dominated crowd brought to much attention and she was forced to leave. She waited in the area in hopes of catching sight of the two men again.

She gave up after midnight knew that, Wyatt and Rufus would be worried. She made her way to the rendezvous, it shouldn’t take long, but a woman walking alone at this time of night was uncommon and the few people on the streets stayed clear of her. She turned a corner to avoid a loud group of men when a large hand tightened around her wrist, the grip so tight that she knew it would bruise. She turned to see a tall, square man looming over her, the same one from earlier.

“Lucy Cahill, your presence has been formally requested.” A cold, deep voice said from behind her.

She spun again and saw the Rittenhouse man she had been following standing a few feet behind her. 

“Sorry, you’ve got the wrong girl. Why don’t you tell your friend here to let me go?” She hissed, when her bones creaked in the other man's grip.

“No mistake was made Miss Cahill. We do not have a lot of time, as I am sure you are aware.”

This man knew what was coming, but she was sure he was not from the future. Did Emma warn him? Is this guy so important and that is why they took the risk to come back to this time? Who was this guy and how did he know who she was? She was really tired of Rittenhouse. Maybe they should have been called _Riddellhouse_ since each answer came with a hundred more questions. The one thing she knew was that she was not going with these men, and she knew screaming wasn’t going to help.

Most days she was thankful that Wyatt had come into her life, for a lot of different reasons, but tonight she was glad he been teaching her self defense. The man holding her might have a tight grip but he did not expect the petite women to slam her palm up into his nose, nor did he expect the follow up knee to the crotch. The skirt took away some of the power, but it did not stop her from stomping on his toes with her heel. As soon as he let her go she threw herself at the older man, shoving past him, and ran.

The one advantage to being a San Francisco native was she knew the streets well, no matter if it was 2017 or 1906 she knew how to get to the piers from Chinatown. The big problem was the downhill run in a dress and heels while being chased. Her only option was to hide and misdirect her pursuer. She ducked behind a wagon and caught sight of the angry square man, but not the one that knew her name. He must have left the city, leaving his henchmen to either collect her or die trying.

She was able to alluded him by using the shadows and alleyways but he still pursued. It was only a matter of time before her heel caught on a loose stone and she tumbled and rolled to the ground. The pain in her ankle was a wave of fire shooting up her leg. She got to her feet and tried to take a step but her ankle rolled and she collapsed back to the ground. She looked around without seeing the man, but she could hear footsteps approaching. Lucy shuffled back behind a building, she removed the watch from her skirt and checked the time, just after two a.m, she had less than three hours.

**_April 18th 02:15 A.M._ **

The wood creaked under under his feet as he paced behind the warehouse door. Wyatt checked the street and then his watch for the umpteenth time. He knew it had been a mistake to separate, but Lucy had insisted. As much he hated it, he knew that she was right, they were here on a mission and that mission was to stop Emma and Rittenhouse. To do that they needed to gather information and that was in three different directions. His training had taught him to follow orders, but right now his heart is somewhere out in a city that was about to be destroyed. 

Rufus watched from the Lifeboat as Wyatt slowly lost his mind. He had been the first to return, the man he followed went straight to a large house in Nob Hill. After a few hours, he left in a carriage with a woman and two children. Emma must have been sent back to warn key members of Rittenhouse to leave the area, before the quake. He wondered what these two men would change if they survived now. He can’t help but worry that his family or Jiya might not be there, just like Lucy’s sister. Wyatt had burst through the door right after midnight, smeared blood under his nose, his eyes wild and Lucy’s name on his lips. 

**_April 17th 19:42_ **

Wyatt knew Emma was the biggest threat and took extra care in following her. He wanted her to lead him to the Mothership, before he took her out. His orders was simple; bring back the Mothership, take out Emma and protect the assets. He stayed a half block behind her until she disappeared in the trees near Golden Gate Park. He started to run in the direction he’d last seen her, when a large branch swung toward his face, he arched back in time for the branch to graze his cheek and nose. He felt blood gush from his nose, but he ignored the pain and turned toward the attacker. 

Emma rushed him. He absorbed her momentum and rolled her back over his shoulders. She landed on her feet and kicked back but he avoided the blow. She raised a gun, but Wyatt knocked it aside and raised his own. Emma raised her hands and smiled. 

“Take me to the Mothership,” Wyatt ordered.

Emma looked around, but knew there was only one way out of here. “Master Sergeant Logan, what a pleasure to see you again. I’m sorry to hear about Lucy, I heard you were close.”

Wyatt’s heart dropped to his stomach but he refused to believe that Lucy wasn’t safe, “I said take me to the Mothership.” He had a mission and he would not get distracted by her lies. He was so close to completing this mission, stopping Rittenhouse, and make sure Lucy was safe. 

“Oh Wyatt, I’m sorry you must not know yet. But Lucy will not be returning to 2017 ever, she’s been called in by the Cahill’s.” Emma watched Wyatt’s gun lower, he was starting to understand. “It’s time for her to take her rightful place in her family. The man you sent her after, is one of her great uncles. He was a great loss to our cause, but now he will survive and with his help, Lucy will rise to be one of our greatest leaders.”

Wyatt mind raced back to the last moment he saw her, the quick hug and bright smile. No, it had to be a lie, a way to distract him. But could he really take the chance of never seeing her again. They had gotten closer since Flynn's capture and for the first time in a long time he thought about the future.

But without Lucy that future was impossible. 

He had no idea how'd he survive losing another piece of his heart and Lucy owned that, she just didn't know that yet. He been working up the nerve to ask her to drinks, to talk about those possibilities, but each time he thought he was ready there was a mission and then another mission. 

Wyatt shook his and raised his gun, he had orders. “Take me to the ship now, I'm not going to listen to your lies.” 

Emma knew she just needed to push a little more. She knew that if she was taken into custody, it was only a matter of time before she was killed. Rittenhouse would never allow her to talk. 

“I’m surprised by you Wyatt. After everything I read about you I never would have thought that you would abandon another women.” She knew it was a risk. Maybe the reports on their relationship were wrong and they weren't romantically involved.

Wyatt felt a rage shudder through him. 

“The only thing keeping you alive at this moment is your knowledge of where that ship is. So you better start walking and stop talking or I'll find it myself.” Wyatt growled.

“Didn’t you wonder why we came here, now? Wonder why, in a city this big it was so easy to find me? It's part of a trap and a rescue mission. I completed my part and warned the right people to get out. I also set in motion the means to get the one thing the Cahill’s want, Lucy. One look at her and Frederick Cahill will know who she is.”

Wyatt’s rage turned cold. Rufus words playing through his head when they found Emma. _”That was easy, almost too easy.”_ Lucy had agreed but they still followed even after they thought Emma had seen them. **_Oh god she wasn't lying_** , the thought screamed through his head. His stomach drop and a chill ran up his spin. He could taste bile in the back of his throat and his hands go numb. 

Wyatt took two rapid steps and placed the gun against Emma head. “What is the plan? **WHERE DID HE LEAD HER!?”** he roared in cold fury.

He pressed down harder with the gun, Emma winced in pain. She saw how his body shook and his blue eye burned with rage. _Oh shit_ she thought. It was too late to lie and it's not like he’d make it in time to save her. Lucy should already be tied up and on her way out of the city. Wyatt Logan was already too late to save her.

“She’s been Shanghaied. Do you know that term?” Emma cocked her head to the side and watched. Wyatt brows furrowed and then rise to his hairline. 

“Chinatown! What's his exit strategy?” Wyatt pressed harder. 

“I don't know, I swear but I told him he needed to get as far from here as he could by 4 a.m., any longer might be too late.” Emma hissed.

“I will not stop hunting you down, if I don’t get her back. You better hope I get to her before anything happens.” He seethed.

“Even if you save your damsel in distress, do you really think the Cahill’s and the Preston's will let you stay in her life. It's only a matter of time before she takes her place and you won't be by her side.”

Wyatt knew, Emma wasn't lying about this. It was one of the reason he worked so hard to stop Rittenhouse. To give Lucy the freedom to live her life without fear of being controlled, and hope to god, he had a place in that life. He looked at his watch it was almost 2100. If he hurried maybe it wasn't too late. 

Wyatt looked down at the red haired women and hated leaving her. He knew that she was supposed to be the priority but not if Lucy was in danger. Wyatt holstered his gun glared at the women and ran.

Emma watched and let out the breath she’d been holding. It was time to get out of here, that had been too close. If the plan worked and Lucy did disappear, there would be no stopping Wyatt Logan from tearing apart time looking for her. Emma looked towards the desperate man and wished him luck. 

It was the hills that made the run harder, Wyatt tried to control his breathing but with each step panic seep into his heart, Lucy’s smile pushed him forward. He almost ran past the small stable when he heard the horses neigh. Wyatt slipped on the stones at his rapid change in direction. He hadn't ridden bareback in a long time but there was no time to waste on a saddle. 

The stable was small, holding two horses and a small carriage. He looked between the two horses and picked the younger light brown gelding. He soothed the anxious horse and keeping his voice calm and his gaze steady. Wyatt opened the gate and slowly mounted the horse. He ran a down the tens smooth neck and whispered. He soothed the horse but in his mind he saw the clock ticking down and Lucy's smile fading. Growing up with horses he knew a horse could read his mood and emotions. 

“Shh, pretty girl. Want to go for a run? Shh I got you. That's a good girl. I need your help, would you like to help me?” Wyatt cooed. “We just won't tell Grandpa Sherwin about this, course if he knew Lucy he be doing the same thing.”

As soon as the horse was on the street Wyatt adjusted his seat and nudged her forward. He started her slow and gently eased her into a canter. He again adjusted his position before leaning forward and sending the horse into a gallop. He knew Rufus was going to love this story when they got home.

Wyatt made good time but it still took over an hour to make Chinatown. He slid off the horse, and left her near a bucket full of water. The vendors were closed and only a few people milled about in small groups. People turned and stared at him but they didn't approach. He attempted to talk a few of the men but as soon as he got close they would turn from him and walk away. Wyatt’s patience was already frayed and the empty streets only made the knot in his stomach tighten. 

If he was back in his own time he could have called her, hear her laugh at his paranoid theories. She challenged him, pushed him to be better, to try harder. Wyatt felt his palms sweating and hands shaking, he ran a hand over his face and looked around. He'd followed a lead from a women that killed without remorse. He had no clue if he was in the right place. His only options was to go to the Lifeboat and hope Lucy and Rufus were there.

He burst through the door, but only Rufus waited inside. He knew it was useless but he still searched for her. Every box or create he searched sent spikes of ice to his heart. He placed his hands on his head and looked around the room, Rufus was in front of him and he could see his mouth moving but all he heard was the ringing in his ears.

“Wyatt! What happened!? Look at me, you need to slow your breathing down.” Rufus tried to keep his own anxiety down so that he could calm down his friend. “Wyatt, take a slow deep breath. If you don't slow your breathing down, you will pass out and than you can’t help Lucy.” 

Wyatt looked at Rufus and took slow deep breaths. He hadn't realized how fast he was breathing or that the room had dimmed, until Rufus snapped him out of it. Wyatt sank to his knees and dropped his head. 

“It’s not the same thing, it's not Jessica.” Wyatt muttered to himself. “Where's Lucy?”

Rufus had only see Wyatt this anxious and agitated when they tried to save Jessica. He doesn't know what happened with Emma, but he hoped Lucy would be here soon. Rufus was sure that she would be the only one that could truly calm Wyatt down. 

“She hasn't come back yet.” 

Wyatt launched back to his feet and headed toward the door.

“Where are you going? She knows to come here. You can't go out looking for her.” Rufus cringed at Wyatt’s look of rage. “I know you want to go out there but you need to wait here. If you go out there now, you could miss her coming back. Wyatt, you know she would go looking for you. So we need to stay in the place she knows where we are.”

Wyatt’s whole body sagged, “I can't just sit here while she's missing.” His voice shook, “not again.”

“I know man, she'll make it. You gotta have faith.” Rufus laid a hand on his shoulder and silently prayed for his friends; one missing and one slowly being destroyed.

**_April 18th 04:40A.M._ **

Lucy was close, but the last half block was too open, too exposed. She wasn't sure if she could run anymore, much less walk. She thought her knowledge of the city would help but she didn't take into account that she's be hurt and forced to to crawl in the dirt or sneak behind corners. 

She could feel her ankle swelling in her boot. She knew a doctor would need to cut the boot off, because it would only get bigger and it'd still hurt. Since that first fall she had at least three more, the stumbles against the trees or crates didn’t count. She had torn her dress, her hair had fallen out and she was filthy. 

She wanted a drink, a bath and cuddle from someone she trusted. She really was looking forward to a hug, blue eyes and the warm safe feeling that always felt like home. She had to get home before it was too late for all of them. 

Lucy inched forward and looked around the corner but it was still clear. She used the wall for support as far as she could but ran out of wall. She ripped at her remaining skirt to free her legs, leaving the jagged fabric edges above her knee. Lucy pushed herself to her feet and attempted to run. She bit her lip and held in the scream when pain rushed up her leg, but she refused to give up and pushed through the pain.

Bird calls and swaks filled the sky, as hundreds of birds took flight and headed in land. Dogs were barking from every direction and even the cats yowled. The animals knew something was coming and Lucy knew her time had run out.

Lucy dropped to her knees and crawled toward the warehouse hiding the Lifeboat. Rocks and dirt, dug into her knees but she ignored it and kept moving, she was so close. A hand landed on her head and tightened on her hair, pulling her head back, Lucy was looking into the bloody face of a very large angry square man.

“Games over little mouse, you are lucky Mr. Cahill wants you undamaged.” He looked up and down her exposed body. “Though as much damage as you have done to yourself, he might not notice a few new bruises.”

He pulled her hair up forcing her to her feet, Lucy yelped out in pain. She was unable to bare anymore weight on her foot and would have fallen but the man grab her around the waist. He sniffed her hair and chuckled. Lucy looked toward the warehouse wondered if she was close enough for Wyatt to hear her. 

**“WYATT!** Lucy screamed. 

A large dirty hand covered her mouth and silenced her cry. She could only hope that he heard her. She had no more time but she wouldn't give up. Lucy pushed back with her good leg and then tried to drop to her knees but his grip only tightened. She grabbed onto his arm and bit down on the hand over her mouth. The man shoved her from him and stared at his hand.

“You've gone too far little mouse,” He roared. 

“Take one more step and I will shoot.” Wyatt snarled.

“Wyatt!?” Lucy exclaimed. 

Her heart rejoiced at the site of him. His hair was a mess, his shirt untucked, he had dried blood on his face and glared at the man. He did not look at her but his body was twisted toward her, and his gun raised. 

“Lucy, get up and get to the Lifeboat,” He directed.

“I can't walk, my ankle.” 

He turned to her then, and she wished she could go to him, it was the same desperate look from the Alamo, wide panicked eyes and pale face. She pushed herself toward him and put distance between her and the threat. Wyatt kept his gun up but took steps toward her.

“I can't let the mouse go.” The man snarled.

“Touch her again, and you die. Your choice? Lucy take my hand.”

She offered her hand and without wavering he helped her stand. Once she was on her feet, he started to squatted down. And the other man rushed them. Wyatt fired his gun twice and the man stumbled and fell face down, blood seep into the ground. Wyatt wasted no time, he holstered his weapon and reached for Lucy. He pulled her up into his arms and ran for the warehouse. 

Rufus had the Lifeboat powered up, and the door open. He watched Wyatt run through the door with Lucy curled around him, face pressed to his neck. Rufus reached for Lucy, helped her inside and into her seat. 

“Time!?” Wyatt called out to Rufus.

“5:11 seatbelts now, we got to go,” Rufus jumped to his seat.

Wyatt reached for Lucy belts and quickly buckled her in, fell back into the seat. His heart raced along with the words _she's safe_ echoing through his mind. He felt the Lifeboat shift and his stomach rolled. Wyatt reached for Lucy’s hand at the same time she reached for his and they held on. 

The ship listed to the right and left before Rufus was able send them home. Lucy never let go, she had worried she never look into those bright blue eyes again, but here he was. They were safe and they were together. Rufus spun in his chair and grab her free hand, he turned to Wyatt placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That was too close, guys,” he sighed in relief. 

“Drinks? I could really use a drink.” Lucy voice wavered.

“First you see the doc and then we will talk about that drink.” Wyatt rasped.

Rufus opened the door and he only had eyes for Jiya anxiously waiting for him. He rushed down the steps and embraced her. She held on and whispered into his ear.

“We been together four months. Your mother and brother live with you and I talked to them this morning. Your dad is gone. You are home and I love you.” 

Jiya hated when he was gone but could only imagine how much harder it must be on him, not knowing what he would come back to. She made it a routine to run down the things that would matter to him the most and recited it to him whenever he got back.

“I love you too. This was a close one, too close.” Rufus laid his forehead against hers. “I thought we lost Lucy. Wyatt would have stayed even knowing what was coming I don't know if he would or could have left without her.” he whispered. “We still don't know what happened to her or why she's so banged up.”

“She will tell us, over drinks. Go get changed while I check on Lucy.” Jiya pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked toward medical. 

Rufus saw Mason and Agent Christopher talking in the glass conference room. Wyatt must have taken Lucy to medical without him noticing. He hoped the the debriefing didn't take too long he was ready for that drink.

Wyatt cradled Lucy against his chest, her head rested under his chin. His hand brushed through her hair to sooth both of their wrecked nerves. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers skim the back of his neck and his hair. She took a deep shuddering breath and pressed a soft kiss to jaw before she pulled away. Wyatt wanted to hold on longer but her comfort was more important. He brushed his thumb over a vibrant purple and red bruise on her chin.

“I thought…” Wyatt cleared his dry throat. “Emma told me you were already gone.”

“I'm here, because of you.” She laid back onto the hospital gurney. 

Wyatt took a seat in the chair next to her, and held onto her hand and shook his head. “I almost didn’t make it in time.” His voice trembled. 

Lucy brushed hair off his forehead and smiled. “That’s not what I meant. I got to try out those moves we’ve been practicing. I went straight for his nose, the dress messed me up a bit, but I got him to let me go and I ran.” Lucy laid her palm on his cheek. “You taught me to save myself, and you were there when I needed it. You saved me Wyatt.”

He raised a hand rested it over hers and leaned into her palm. “Lucy, I should never have left you alone.”

“Hey, stop that. We are a team and we work as a team. You trusted me to take care of myself and that’s what I did. It just took me a little longer then I thought to get back. It was not a very graceful escape and I’m sure I fell more than I ran, as you can tell by the scrapes and bruises. But I am safe now.” Lucy beamed with pride.

Wyatt turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand and Lucy sighed. He stood up, placed his hands on the bed rails and leaned down. Lucy's eyes were wide, and she licked her lips. Wyatt followed the movement of her tongue with his eyes. He leaned in closer, felt Lucy’s warm breath on his face. He pressed his forehead against hers, and kissed her nose. 

“I trust you, I trust in you. But I haven’t been that scared in a long time. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t come back. I can’t lose you Lucy.” He kissed her cheek, “I need you to be safe,” he kissed her other cheek. “Whatever I have to do to help keep you safe, I will do it.”

Lucy heart swelled and her mouth went dry. His unshaven scruff tickled against her cheek and the look in his eye’s sent warmth through her entire body. She had known for sometime how she felt about Wyatt, but didn’t want to push him into something he wasn't ready for or didn't want. By the look he gave her now, she realized they were finally on the same page. She held his face in her hands and softly brushed her lips over his. 

A loud knock at the door startled them and Wyatt pulled away before the door swung open. A small woman in a BDU scrubs stepped in and smiled. 

“Miss Preston, I’m sorry if I made you wait too long. I was told you might have a broken ankle so let’s take a look. Sgt Logan, I know you are use to being here but do you mind stepping out, I need to examine her.”

Wyatt didn’t want to leave her but knew that doctor needed to get her undressed to check for other injuries. He kissed her knuckles and squeezed her hand.

“I’m going to get cleaned up and changed. I’ll be waiting.” He turned to the doctor. “Let me know when I can come back in.”

“If she wants.” The doctor shrugged.

“I do, just come back after your done, it should be enough time.” Lucy smiled.

Wyatt nodded and left the room. He could still feel the soft touch of her lips, and he trailed a finger over his lips. It hadn’t been enough and he couldn’t wait to kiss her again. Wyatt jogged to the locker room, he wanted to get back to her as soon as possible, they had a lot to talk about. 

Lucy was startling to feel every fall and ache and her ankles was throbbing. She was given an IV and administered 5 mg of morphine to help with the pain. She was helped out of her cloths and given a soft gown that opened at the back. The doctor whistled when she saw all the different bruises and cuts.

“What happened?” 

“After the first fall I twisted my ankle, but I still had to run, I just kept falling. It was dark and if I wasn’t falling I was tripping over boxes. I lost count on how many things I ran into or fell over.” Lucy started to feel the effects of the morphine and felt like she was floating.

“Well, we need an x-ray of that leg. We will need to drain the fluid before we can cast or brace it one way or another. You're going to need crutches and lots of rest, ice and keep it elevated. Everything else looks superficial and painful. You are going to be sore and colorful for a few weeks. If you have someone to help you, maybe warm baths with epsom salt.”

Lucy nodded along, and thought about Wyatt helping her into the bath, a warm fuzzy feeling spread into her cheeks. At that moment there was a soft knock at the door and after few seconds later Wyatt head popped, eyes closed.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” Lucy cooed.

“Well, hello to you Babydoll. Did you get someone get some pain meds.” Wyatt chuckled at the soft look on her face as she nodded. “What’s up Doc?”

“Ha Ha very funny, I’ve never heard that before. She needs and x-ray and to take it easy. Lucy do you have someone to help you at home?”

Lucy looked at Wyatt, who gave her a small smile and a nod. “Yeah I got someone.”

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Lucy was dressed in loose pants, a t-shirt, one shoe and a large booted split. Somehow she avoided breaking her ankle, but instead had a severe sprain. She was given crutches, a prescription for motrin and ordered to stay off her feet. Wyatt stayed by her side the whole time and distracted her while they drained her ankle. He had promised her dinner and she was looking forward to getting away from Mason Industries. 

Sometime between the x-ray and the debriefing she realized she thought of Wyatt’s place as home, that they both had referred to in that term. After leaving her mother's she had couch surfed between, Jiya, Rufus, and Wyatt’s. It didn’t take long before she spent more of her nights at Wyatt’s. Jiya had asked if anything was happening but Lucy told her it was only because he gave up his bed. Jiya had only laughed and winked.

Rufus and Jiya waited for them in the hall with hugs and back slaps. Jiya had gotten Lucy’s stuff from her locker. They were cleared to leave.

“Where are we headed?” Rufus asked.

Jiya looked at Lucy and smiled, together they said, “mojitos!”

Wyatt sighed, “you’re on pain meds, remember?” 

Lucy pouted, “ah come on its tradition and one mojito, won't hurt. You're taking me home either way. Del Medio is just what the doctor ordered.”

“I was in the room and that is not what I heard,” he laughed at her look of annoyance. “Okay one, but just take it easy.”

“Yes, Sir!” Lucy giggled and brushed a kiss over his cheek. Wyatt had to steady her back on the crutches.

“A small mojito with dinner and lots of water.” Wyatt said reluctantly, he knew she needed the food anyway. 

Rufus watched his friends smile and joke with each other and realized that something had changed between them. They both seemed lighter, like some burdened they been holding had finally let go.  
The restaurant was busy, but they came here often enough, the hostess gave them a corner table. Lucy used an extra chair to keep her leg up, Wyatt took his jacket off and placed to under her foot ignoring her protest. He sat down next to her and moved his chair closer to hers. Wyatt’s arm went around the back of her chair and Lucy leaned into him, and rested her head under his chin. She knew should have went home to sleep and relax but she didn’t want to miss their post mission unwind. 

When food and drinks were ordered, Jiya ran down timeline facts and possible changes. Everyone was relieved to hear that not much had changed. Rufus didn’t have much to report on his time in 1906, so his story only last until the appetizer and drinks to arrived. Lucy placed her hand in Wyatt's when he told the story of Emma and his flight through the city. Rufus laughed as Wyatt’s story of riding a stolen horse bareback, down Market Street. Lucy surprised Wyatt when she revealed that he been inside Chinatown at the same time she was outside the neighborhood. 

Lucy finished her drink and whispered to Wyatt, he stood up grabbed her crutches and helped her to her feet. 

“I’ll be right back,” she motioned to the bathrooms past the bar. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jiya asked.

“Nope I’m good, it might take a while though. I’m not use to these things.” Lucy smiled and with crutches under her arms limped away. 

Rufus watched Wyatt’s face follow her through the crowed. “She’s going to be fine, man.”

“I know, it just…” He trailed off and turned toward Rufus and Jiya. “I still have this uneasy feeling when I’m not near her. Like she'll disappear.”

“I get it Wyatt, I saw what you went through. Just make sure you tell her how you feel.” Rufus encouraged.

“Trust me I plan on it as soon as I can get her alone and clear headed. I want her to remember.”

“Wyatt, I know from experience, no matter what state of mind she is in, she going to want to know how you feel.” Jiya offered with a smile. 

Wyatt nodded and looked toward the bar and the direction Lucy went. “I think you right. Do you guys mind if we cut this short? I'll tell the waitress to make our orders to go. I got a long overdue conversation to have.”

Lucy was slowly making her way back through the crowded bar, when a tall figure stepped in front of her. She looked up into the man's face, the dark hair and blue eyes seemed familiar but her cloudy mind didn't but it together. Hmm maybe Wyatt was right about the meds and alcohol, she thought. The man said her name a few times before she realized that it was Noah. 

Noah hadn’t seen her since the night at the warehouse. That night was never far from his thoughts; the late night phone call from the women he loved, asking for his help as a doctor. Finding her in a warehouse in Oakland, with two men he had never seen before, one of them shot and bleeding out. He’d been confused and hurt watching her with these two strangers. Even worried she seemed more comfortable than the last time they had been together for dinner. 

The man she introduced as Wyatt watched his every move and glared when Noah grabbed Lucy’s hand. Didn’t this guy know, Lucy and him were together, Noah had wondered. But then he noticed that whenever Lucy and Wyatt were close they were touching. Hands on the lower back or and elbow. He focused on the patient, Rufus, but it had been hard watching his fiancée, be so close with another guy. 

The two of the had assisted him but still whispered to each other. Even with their concern for their friend obvious, they still seemed to be in their own world. He couldn’t remember the last time Lucy had looked at him, the way she looked at Wyatt. And that had killed him. But the final straw had been when she refused to tell him what happened or what was going on. She told him she wasn’t the women that he knew and he couldn't deny it any longer. Whatever was happening with her had changed her so completely that she was a stranger.  
Three months later the only information he knew came from her mother, and as far as he could tell they no longer talked. Her mother refused to tell him what caused the fracture in their relationship and only asked to contact her if he talked to Lucy. Until tonight he hadn’t seen her and the sight of her jarred him. She was dressed down, on crutches, and her foot braced. She had an abrasion on her chin and a light purple bruise along her jaw. Her arms and hands were scraped and more bruises wrapped around her wrist. She looked confused and obviously didn’t recognize him when he called her name. 

“Lucy baby, what happened to you?” The term of endearment slipped out without thinking.

“Oh hello stranger,” Lucy giggled and waved him off. “Oh this it’s nothing, I just fell.” 

“Nothing, remember I am a doctor, this is not nothing.” Noah coaxed. 

She might have changed but he still loved her and seeing her like this was painful. He was worried that maybe someone had hurt her. His years in the hospital had taught him how to recognize the signs of abuse. 

“Really Noah I am fine, it’s a sprain and some bruises. I just fell down.” Lucy offered.

“Oh really and how many times did you fall down?” He implored.

Lucy might not know this guy’s last name but she sure as hell did not like his tone. “Listen I took up jogging and I’m not very good at it so I fall, but I get up again and keep trying. When I can’t get up my friends help me. So unless you got something better to say then to accuse me of lying, step aside and let me go.” Lucy snapped. 

Noah took a step back in shock, he had never heard her talk to him like that. 

“Luce, you can’t be on you feet this long.” Wyatt walked past the man without seeing him. “I got our food to go, so I can get you home.” 

Noah snorted and glared at the new comer, he should have know this guy would be close by. Wyatt turned toward the noise and lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“Dr. Noah, this is a surprise.” Wyatt drawled.

“Dr. Cutter, actually.” Noah wasn’t fooled, Wyatt was not happy to see him.

Lucy almost laughed when Wyatt looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She knew what he was thinking, _now we know his last name_. She was starting to hurt and needed to get off her legs. She was looking forward to Wyatt’s idea of dinner at home. 

“Can we go home?” Lucy leaned forward, rested her head on Wyatt’s chest.

“Are you kidding me? You living with this guy now!? The guy, three months ago, you said nothing was going on.” Noah lashed out. “And now look at you.”

Wyatt stepped between them, and the smirk fell away. 

“Do not talk to her that way.” Wyatt seethed. 

Noah looked down at the other man and shook his head in disgust, “you don’t tell me how to talk to my fiancée.”

“Ex-fiancée.” Wyatt and Lucy said at the same time.  
“Is this who you are protecting? Is that why you won’t tell me what happened?” Noah snapped.

Wyatt clenched his fist and his jaw, only Lucy’s hand on his arm, kept him from hitting the self-righteous prick. 

“Enough Noah, I will not let you talk to him that way, ever. Wyatt would never hurt me or even talk to me like you just did. Stepped aside before this goes any further.” Lucy snarled.

“I will not let you flaunt your new life and love in front of me. But I need to know one thing, just how long have you been fucking my fiancée?” Noah snapped.

Wyatt was about to shove him, when Noah yelped and collapsed to the ground, hands on his crotch. Lucy fell against Wyatt, off balanced with her weight on only one leg and crutch. Noah had been focused on Wyatt and hadn’t noticed Lucy move to the side of Wyatt. She stood on her good leg and snapped the crutch up between Noah legs. Wyatt was glad she was on his side.

“You forgot I'm your ex-fiancée. I warned you not to talk to him like that. I am sorry that it came to this. Now I am really tired and ready to leave.” Lucy fumed and hobbled around Noah on the ground.

Wyatt leaned down near Noah ear, “that women is better than you or I deserve, I’m just the lucky man she chose.” 

Noah pushed himself to his feet, the Lucy he had known would never have done that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for it to connect.

“Hello?” Carol Preston answered.

“I just ran into Lucy,” he wheezed. “She was with them same group as the warehouse. You told me you tell me what's going on, when I was ready. Well I am ready now, I'm tired of playing second fiddle to some grunt soldier.”

“Noah, one day Lucy will realize that she can't fight the inevitable. She is only now learning about Rittenhouse and has only seen the bad aspects. She won't be able to deny how much good the two of you can accomplish. Just have patience, Noah that soldier is only a flirtation, she’s been promised to you since birth.”

Noah nodded, “you're right of course. But she was different, she actually hit me.”

“She hit you?” Carol questioned.

“To defend her soldier,” Noah snorted.

“That is interesting, maybe this Lucy is just what Rittenhouse needs for the final phase. Maybe this soldier is good for her.” 

“Hey she is my future wife, not that jackass’.” 

“Of course Noah, but that doesn't mean she can't learn some new tricks. She is the future of Rittenhouse and you will be by her side. Keep me informed of any other interactions.”

“I will, I promise.” Noah left the restaurant, without noticing Jiya watching him. 

“He might be trouble,” Jiya told Rufus. 

“He’s going to be in trouble once he realizes what he's go up against. Wyatt and Lucy working together with the two of us, we are unstoppable. I'll text them let them know, he's Rittenhouse.” Rufus pulled Jiya closer. “You ready to go.” 

She kissed his cheek and hand in hand they walked away.

Wyatt opened the door and turned to Lucy, she was resting against the wall, head down. The car ride had put her to sleep and he had to shake her awake. He was glad the building had an elevator. 

“Do you want me to just carry you? I’m worried you might fall over.”

“Isn't it a little soon to carry me over the threshold?” Lucy mumbled without looking up.

Wyatt pursed his lips and smiled, “one step at a time Babydoll.” 

Lucy rolled her head to the side and smiled at him. He bent down, picked her up. Lucy held onto her crutches in one hand and her other wrapped around his neck. Wyatt had her handbag on his shoulder. He looked down at her in his arms and stepped into the apartment. 

“Straight to bed for you. I have no idea how I let you talk me into going out to dinner, when it's obvious you needed to go straight home.” 

Lucy nodded against his chest, eyes closed. He went straight to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He took the crutches placed them in the corner and retrieved the extra pillow for her foot. He grabbed an ice pack and a glass of water with her meds. Lucy had barely moved when he came back in.

“Hey, you need to take another pill. It will help you sleep through the night.” Wyatt coxed.

“I'm already sleeping,” she slurred.

Wyatt smiled and sat next to her on the bed. “Trust me this will help. Hear take a few bites of this.” 

He handed her a slice of bread, that she took without complaint. When she was done he helped her sit up and gave her a pill with water. Wyatt placed the ice on her ankle, he was about to stand when she grabbed his wrist.

“Don't go,” she mumbled.

Wyatt pushed himself back to the head of the bed and rested his back against the wall. Lucy scooted closer and placed her head on his stomach. He brushed his hand through her hair.

“Lucy?” Wyatt hesitated. “Are you awake?”

“Mmm wake?”

“Can you wake up for me?” Wyatt coxed.

Lucy rubbed her face into his stomach and groaned. But she turned her face up, eyes open.

“I need you to know that, I…” Wyatt took a deep breath. “Lucy, I love you.”

Lucy smiled, sat up and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and sank into the bliss of being safe, home and loved. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and embraced his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver


End file.
